Alexander Bucock
A general in the Free Planets Alliance Fleet, and a friend/mentor to Yang Wenli. Alexander Bucock served as a commander in the FPA Fleet for more than four decades, and was considered to be one of the most experienced fleet commanders in the galaxy at the time of the FPA-Imperial War. Military service ... The Imperial Invasion When Reinhard von Lohengramm led an invasion of Alliance space through the Phezzan Corridor, the Free Planets Alliance hastily assembled a fleet to counter the imperial threat, with Alexander Bucock in command as Fleet Admiral. Bucock's fleet enaged Reinhard's forces in the Rantemarino star system, in what would become known as the Battle of Rantemarino. Faced with a numerically superior enemy, Bucock fought the Imperial fleets as best he could, utilizing the Rantemarino's unusally strong gravity well to his own advantage. Despite dealing heavy damage to the Imperial Fleets--particularly admiral Bittenfeld's Black Lancers, the Allied Fleed suffered enormous casualties and was routed. When his defeat became clear, Bucock asked to be left alone so that he might repent for the deaths of the men under his command by taking his own life. (Pan-ya Nidaime? I forgot the name. Consider this parenthetical a temporary place-holder) had removed the clip from Bucock's weapon earlier, preventing the suicide, and implored him not to take his own life. (He) convinced Bucock by pointing out that if the Alliance were defeated, the Empire would likely try high-ranking military officers for war crimes, and if Bucock were dead when that happened, his subordinates would be tried and executed in his place. Yang Wenli's Ark Fleet arrived at Rantemarino and assisted Bucock's fleet in a withdrawal from the Starzone. While Wenli remained at the front lines to continue to harass the invading Imperial forces, Alexander Bucock returned to the capital Heinnesen. When the combined fleets of imperial admirals Wolfgang Mittermeyer and Oskar von Reuenthal descended over the capital, Bucock was present and the meeting with Job Trunicht and Walter Islands to debate Mittermeyer's call for the government to surrender. Bucock argued that they should refuse to surrender, and willingly die in an imperial attack, just to buy time for Yang Wenli's fleet to defeat Reinhard von Lohengramm in battle. Even though they might die, he said, the war could still be one: with Reinhard dead, the Imperial fleets would return to Odin and likely fight over who might succeed the childless conqueror. Trunicht dismissed Bucock's advice, whereupon Bucock declared that he would make sure the Alliance never surrendered, even if that meant he had to kill Job Trunicht. When Alexander Bucock approached Trunicht, the meeting was interrupted by armed soldiers belonging to the Earth Cult, who were loyal to Job Trunicht. At Trunicht's command, Bucock was arrested and removed from the meeting. Shortly thereafter, on May 5th, Imperial Year 490, the Free Planets Alliance surrendered unconditionally to the Galactic Empire. With the FPA-Imperial War over and the Free Planets Alliance destroyed, Alexander Bucock retired from military service and lived with his wife on Heinnesen. Retirement ....Though ostensibly a free-citizen after the war, Bucock's former position in the Alliance military made him an "important person" to the occupying Imperial forces. As such, he was under constant supervision by military intelligence, to pre-emptively combat any anti-Imperial action he might take. Famous quotes "Great news, lieutenant. The empire is invading Iserlohn Corridor in droves." "The Alliance should die as a democracy rather than become a dictatorship to survive." "...The life of the Alliannce is at an end! Its politicians play with power.... Its citizens have turned over governement to the politicians, instead of participating in it themselves! The people have democratic principles on their lips, but cannot spare the effort to safeguard them! The collapse of a government is the sin of its rulers and leaders. The collapse of democratic rule is the sin of every citizen." Category:Soldiers Category:FPA Citizens